About dad
by rive-trashhh
Summary: Pertemuan Asano Gakushu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak terduga mampu membuat pemuda itu merubah pikirannya. Untuk ulang tahun Asano. R&R pls?


Untuk sahabatku, yang tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya lagi sejak berumur 6 tahun.

No profit gained from this story. All character except Tsukahara Reiko belong to Matsui sensei.

Asano mengemasi semua bukunya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Liburan membuatnya bimbang. Dirumah saja atau pergi jalan-jalan sendirian?

Akhirnya Asano memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Mungkin ke taman atau nongkrong di konbini jam 10 malam tidak apa-apa. Toh ayahnya juga tidak akan peduli pada apa yang dia lakukan.

Jadi disanalah Asano. Memakai jaket tebal dengan sepatu boot kulit dan berjalan-jalan tanpa arah. Tadinya ia ingin ke Asakusa, tetapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas sampai akhirnya dia datang ke festival.

Asano tahu, dia akan direpotkan berbagai tradisi tahun baru besok, jadi dia akan berpura-pura senang malam ini, sebelum semua hal menjadi rumit. Asano malas berurusan dengan hal rumit.

Asano lalu membeli beberapa makanan sebelum pergi ke taman untuk menyendiri. Bisa saja makan permen apel di taman sendirian cukup membuatnya bahagia hari ini.

Kedamaiannya terusik oleh suara terengah dari sampingnya. Lalu dia mendapati seorang gadis yang sebenarnya cukup cantik sedang duduk disana. Mata tajamnya meneliti gadis itu intens.

Gadis yang ditatap itu tampak risih. Barulah Asano menyadari bahwa warna mata gadis itu sangat indah. Dilihat dari tatapannya, Asano mengasumsikan dia gadis yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Tsudere level Dewa, sepertinya.

Gadis itu menatap Asano dari atas sampai bawah, setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dengan wajah memerah dia berdehem pelan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta minumanmu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat galak, walaupun kentara sekali dia malu. Asano tidak sanggup untuk tidak terkekeh. "Minum saja. Kelihatannya kau haus juga, jadi kalau kau mau menghabiskannya, habiskan saja."

Gadis itu langsung meminum es yang dibeli Asano sampai habis. Memang dia haus sekali. Gadis itu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Pelan sekali hingga lebih seperti bisikan.

Asano mengangguk lalu mengamati gadis itu sekali lagi. Rambutnya berwarna seperti cokelat susu dan matanya berwarna biru pirus indah. Rambut ikal sebahunya dibiarkan terurai. Cantik sekali.

"Namaku Reiko. Tsukahara Reiko." Ucap gadis itu—Reiko akhirnya. Dia berdehem beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Asano dan tersenyum. Asano sedikit terkejut atas senyum gadis itu. Dia juga tampak cukup manis saat tersenyum.

"Aku Gakushu. Asano Gakushu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di taman pada tahun baru, Tsukahara-san?" Tanya Asano. Reiko itu mengusap hidungnya pelan, gestur yang tidak terduga. "Kurasa mengusir jenuh, Asano-kun. Kau sendiri?"

Asano terdiam sebentar ketika ia mencari alasan mengapa ia pergi ke taman. "Sama. Aku bosan di rumah." Jawaban itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Asano. Reiko diam sebentar, mencari akal agar percakapan itu tidak putus disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?" Tanya Reiko. Asano terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Reiko mempersilahkan Asano untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Tsukahara-san mau truth atau dare?"

Reiko terdiam sebentar, "Aku pilih dare saja, Asano-kun." Jawab Reiko sembari tersenyum. Asano memutar otaknya, mencari pertanyaan yang bersifat menantang untuk orang yang baru dia kenal ini.

"Aku menantangmu untuk memberitahu semua hal kecil tentang dirimu. Aku berjanji aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Asano tenang. Reiko yang awalnya terlihat bersahabat berubah menjadi terlihat dingin.

"Baiklah. Namaku Tsukahara Reiko. Aku anak tunggal. Ulang tahunku pada tanggal 7 Juni. Aku lahir di Hokkaido. Aku hanya punya satu teman dari kecil, namanya Daishi Kyouhei. Kalau kau berkenan, panggil saja aku Reiko-chan." Jawab Reiko. "Sekarang giliranmu, Asano-kun."

Asano terkekeh saat melihat wajah masam Reiko. "Jangan begitu dong, Reiko-chan. Jadi namaku Asano Gakushu, aku juga anak tunggal. Ibuku sibuk bekerja dan ayahku kepala sekolah di sekolahku. Lahir tanggal 1 Januari, dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Tokyo. Sekian."

Reiko tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Asano. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia bisa terhibur oleh orang asing. Mungkin memang sudah takdir Reiko untuk bertemu Asano dan akhirnya dapat merasa bahagia lagi?

"Kau tahu, Asano-kun? Terakhir aku bertemu ayahku, umurku masih 6 tahun." Ucap Reiko sembari tersenyum saat menatap bintang. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Asano diam saja mengingat hubungan dia dan ayahnya tidak terlalu baik.

"Reiko-chan, mau berjalan-jalan? Atau mau beli makanan di konbini? Sudah jam 11 loh." Ajak Asano yang juga memiliki niat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Reiko mengangguk lalu berjalan disebelah Asano.

"Dingin ya." Ucap Reiko setengah bergumam. Asano dengan sigap merangkul gadis itu. Reiko yang sedikit terkejut langsung angkat suara. "Jangan salah paham, aku hanya berkata dingin bukan berarti aku kedinginan."

Asano tertawa. Mendengar Asano tertawa, Reiko sedikit terkejut. Asano tampak sangat licik dan menyebalkan, sedikit aneh mendengar pemuda itu tertawa. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang biasa saja, tetapi bagi Reiko ini jelas aneh.

"Yasudah, peluk lenganku saja ya?" Tanya Asano. Wajah Reiko memerah seperti tomat, lalu dia memeluk lengan Asano. Hangat. Asano sekarang mengidentifikasi Reiko sebagai Tsundere, titik.

Sembari berjalan menuju konbini, Asano bertanya kepada Reiko tentang keluarganya. Sebuah topik yang amat sensitif bagi mereka berdua.

"Jadi Reiko-chan, maafkan aku kalau sedikit tidak sopan, tetapi memangnya ayahmu pergi kemana? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Tanya Asano sembari menatap langit. Sekilas, iris violetnya berkilat karena sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang.

"Ayahku dan Ibuku bercerai ketika umurku 6 tahun. Ayahku pergi dan yah, Ibuku menjadi seorang wanita karir yang amat sibuk." Jawaban dari Reiko belum membuatnya puas. Jadi Asano dengan nekat bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau marah kepada ayahmu soal itu?" Pertanyaan dari Asano membuat Reiko tersentak. Marah katanya? Apa dia bercanda?

"Aku tidak marah pada Ayahku. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, kau tahu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengannya." Jawab Reiko sembari tersenyum. Jawaban itu bagaikan menusuk tepat dihati Asano.

Selama ini, Asano selalu menganggap ayahnya adalah kepala sekolah semata. Sejak dia masuk Kunugigaoka, dia tidak akrab lagi dengan Ayahnya. Sementara Reiko? Dia sudah 9 tahun tidak bertemu ayahnya. Gadis itu bahkan ingin sekali bertemu ayahnya.

"Aku dan Ayahku tidak begitu bersahabat. Kami seperti 2 orang yang tidak saling mengenal setiap bertemu di sekolah. Hanya seperti hubungan guru dan murid. Tidak lebih." Ucap Asano mengakui. Reiko terbelalak, raut wajahnya lalu berubah menjadi lembut.

"Kita juga baru bertemu dan baru kenal. Tapi lihat keakraban kita. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menyayanginya terus, Asano-kun. Kita tidak tahu kapan orang yang kita sayangi meninggalkan kita." Ucap Reiko. Air mata tampak tergenang dipelupuk matanya.

Butuh waktu untuk Asano untuk menanggalkan semua rasa gengsi dan kesombongan pada dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa dia menyayangi Ayahnya. Mungkin tidak sebesar Reiko, tetapi ia menyayangi ayahnya.

"Reiko-chan." Panggil Asano. Reiko menengok kearah Asano dan tersenyum dengan air mata berleleran dipipinya. "Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Reiko-chan. Kau mengajarkanku sesuatu yang berharga."

Reiko mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Asano membuka tangannya pada gadis itu, mempersilahkan Reiko untuk memeluknya. Reiko memeluk Asano sembari menangis.

Asano mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya kehilangan sosok seorang ayah selama hampir 10 tahun. Tapi Asano juga mengerti rasanya kehilangan. Akhirnya pemuda bersurai oranye itu hanya menaruh dagunya di kepala gadis itu. Sudah tidak peduli atas pandangan orang lain.

"Asano-kun tidak pulang? Kasihan ayah dan ibumu menunggu." Ucap Reiko setelah puas menangis. Asano tersenyum kecil, "Ayo, kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuatku pulang malam. Kau ikut aku ke rumahku."

Ekspresi Reiko seketika menjadi abstrak. Banyak ketidaksetujuan dan keraguan. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas pasrah dan mengangguk. Perkataan Reiko terbukti benar karena Ayah dan Ibunya menunggu di ruang tamu dengan khawatir. Juga sedikit kaget melihat Reiko.

"Gakushu! Kemana saja kamu? Yaampun, Ibu khawatir sekali." Baru saja duduk, Asano sudah dilimpahi kecupan oleh Ibunya. Reiko tersenyum melihatnya. "Asano-kun, kemana saja kau?"

Reiko menatap sosok Gakuho yang sedang menatap Asano dengan pandangan yang cukup sulit diartikan. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran, namun lebih banyak gengsi. Reiko sedikit bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya jika mereka bertemu kembali?

Asano menatap Reiko. Gadis itu mengangguk. Asano lalu mengangguk. Gakuho sedikit bingung dengan kode mereka. Begitu pula Ibu Asano. Lalu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

"Aku sayang ayah." Ucap Asano sembari memeluk Gakuho. Gakuho sedikit kaget, ingin dia memprotes. Tapi saat mendengar Asano menangis, Gakuho akhirnya membalas pelukan itu. "Ayah juga sayang kepadamu, Gakushu."

Reiko tersenyum melihat mereka. Ibu Asano tersenyum saat melihat kejadian itu, beliau lalu menengok kearah Reiko yang juga sedang tersenyum. Lalu Ibu Asano merangkul Reiko, yang sedikit mengejutkan Reiko.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Ibu Asano. Reiko tersenyum lalu mengucapkan 'sama-sama' dengan suara pelan. Setelah adegan _teletubbies_ selesai, Gakuho mengajak Reiko mengobrol. Reiko yang memang ditinggal ibunya bekerja keluar kota hanya mengiyakan.

"Jadi, siapa gadis cantik ini, Gakushu?" Tanya Ibu Asano. Reiko terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan Ibu Asano. Wajah Asano tampak maklum saat menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. "Namanya adalah Tsukahara Reiko."

"Oh, jadi sudah berencana menjadikan dia Asano Reiko ya?" Tanya Gakuho. Asano dan Reiko sama-sama tampak terkejut lalu membuang muka. "Tidak paman, kami hanya berteman."

Ibu Asano tertawa. "Bibi tahu kamu yang sudah membuat Asano berubah hanya dalam beberapa jam. Terimakasih, Reiko-chan."

Reiko tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Ibu Asano. "Sama-sama, bibi."

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain? Gaku jarang sekali bisa akrab dengan orang yang baru dia kenal, loh." Ucapan dari Ibu Asano membuat Reiko sweatdrop. "Kami bertemu di taman. Reiko meminta minumku lalu dia mulai bercerita tentang ayahnya."

"Jangan ngomong sembarang hal dong, Gakushu." Protes Reiko. Asano tertawa lalu melepas jaketnya. Gakuho yang penasaran tentang ayah Reiko langsung bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ayahmu, Tsukahara-san?" Reiko yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung terdiam. Asano menepuk pundah Reiko pelan.

"Ayahku pergi ketika umurku 6 tahun. Ibuku sibuk sekali, sampai aku hanya bertemu dengannya maksimal 3 kali sebulan." Jawab Reiko sembari tersenyum. Sekalipun tersenyum, Gakuho dapat merasakan sengatan kepedihan dari jawaban gadis itu. "Apa kau merasa marah?"

Reiko terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Gakuho. Ternyata Gakuho dan anaknya memiliki pola pikir yang hampir sama. "Aku menyayangi ayahku. Lebih dari apapun. Walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, aku sangat sangat menyayanginya.

"Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatiku atas apa yang ayahku lakukan, tapi rasa sayangku lebih besar. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan sesuatu. Aku berjanji atas apa yang terjadi padaku." Perkataan Reiko mampu membuat Gakuho tersentuh.

"Tsukahara-san, bolehkah paman memelukmu?"

Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Reiko yang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh akhirnya menangis sesegukan. Gadis itu lalu langsung memeluk Gakuho. Asano melotot mengingat ayahnya sangat menyeramkan dan langka sekali bisa melihat kejadian itu.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah. Terimakasih, paman." Ucap Reiko. Asano yang awalnya merasa sedikit terkejut, lalu hanya dapat tersenyum. Begitupula Ibunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Mari kita mengobrol. Reiko-chan, kamu bisa datang kapanpun ke sini. Bibi akan selalu menyambutmu." Mendengar perkataan itu, Reiko mengangguk sembari menghapus air matanya.

Ketika lonceng penanda hari telah berganti berbunyi, Reiko yang larut dalam obrolan dan candaan langsung berhenti dan menatap Asano sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaku-chan!"

Iya, udahannya begitu aja. Benar-benar antiklimaks. Maafkan keabalan ini, aku diburu banyak deadline. Konsep buat webtoon challenge aja belum selesai sampai sekarang, haha. Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk temanku, yang sifat dan cerita hidupnya sama dengan Reiko-chan. Tenang aja, aku udah minta izin kok ke dia soal ini. I hope you enjoy it, rate&review sangat diterima. Arigatou!

 ****omake****

 _Akabane Karma sent you a photo_.

Asano yang penasaran lalu membuka pesan dari rivalnya itu. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan Reiko yang diambil dari belakang langsung mengejutkan Asano.

 **Akabane Karma** : wah wah, lihat ini, Asano. Seorang Asano Gakushu berpelukan dengan gadis moe! Apakah harus aku sebarkan?

 **Asano Gakushu** : berani kau sebarkan, aku bunuh kau.

 **Akabane Karma** : Ceritakan dulu padaku siapa dia. Di sekolah ketika masuk, ya?

 **Asano Gakushu** : untuk sekali ini saja, Akabane.


End file.
